Ramona doesn't hold hands
by OneDayTheRobotsWillCry
Summary: She didn't make it obvious that she loved him? She was still here wasn't she? She had wanted to run away and start her life over, but she hadn't, for him. Didn't that count for anything?


**AN: First time uploading something to this website since I was twelve. Classy. Anyways, this might be a bit OOC, but then again, sometimes in relationships, you aren't your normal "character", you're somebody a bit different. Sometimes you step outside of your comfort zone, and sometimes it frightens you. Sometimes you want to run away, and sometimes how much you care for one person scares the hell out of you. But you stay because, well, you love them. That's what I was thinking when I wrote this. I feel Ramona would be scared of her relationship with Scott for these reasons. Anyways, that being said, this is semi rough. There's probably some errors. I don't really care. This may turn into a multi chapter story, or a collection of one shots. We'll see. As far as a dedication goes… I suppose it should be dedicated to the person who inspired it. I love you Miles. **

**I'm done now. You can read the actual story. **

Ramona entered the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Scott Pilgrim. Normally he was home by now and would run over to meet her, kissing her cheek while grinning. But she was greeted with silence, and more importantly, no Scott. Confused, she stepped forward, setting down her bag, "Scott?" she called out. She sighed and took off her jacket and skates, disappointed. She had been looking forward to spending time with him all day. She walked into their bedroom, and found him asleep in the bed.

She smiled when she saw him, because the fact of the matter is that Scott made her happy. Yet the grin faded when she realized his sleep was not a peaceful one. He was whimpering. She approached the bed as he started to speak,

"Ramona!" She paused, was he awake? But before she could respond he continued, "Don't leave me!." What? "Don't go! Please!" Okay. Clearly not awake. He was talking in his sleep, which normally would be cute, but he sounded so heart broken, "Ramona please, I need you! I love you so much! Don't go." Well now her heart was breaking a bit. She had never seen him so vulnerable. A tearless sob shook his body, "Ramona no! I'll do anything just don't leave." She snapped out of her trace, crossing the remainder of the room and sinking down on the ground level bed, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking him,

"Scott!" After a few shakes, he shot up, his eyes searching the room frantically, his breathing heavy. He saw her,

"Ramona! You're here!" He unexpectedly wrapped his arms around her, she hugged him back, feeling him shake. He pulled away, his eyes meeting hers'.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"What? Me? Fine, I'm fine. I'm… fine." She arched an eyebrow, "I mean, I had a dream and you left, but you're here now. I think. Is this another dream? Was my first dream the real one? Did you actually leave me? Please don't go!" She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. This, right here, right now, is real. You're not dreaming. But earlier you were. And besides," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I could never leave you." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his, feeling his hands go to her waist and his lips move with hers, her hands slid to her shoulders. Pulling away, she bit her lip, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am now." She smiled.

"Well good." She glanced down at the bed and then back up to Scott, "I don't have any more deliveries left today, you want to go back to sleep?" He hesitated, the vulnerability returning to his eyes,

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She brought a hand to his cheek,

"Of course." She reached up and pulled off her sweater, leaving her only in a dark blue tank top. She slid off her pants, revealing her boy shorts. She joined him under the covers, pressing her body into his, sliding an arm around his waist. He wrapped an arm around her body, and leaned down to kiss her again. She noticed how he still looked upset, tired and vulnerable. His eyelids were growing heavy. She kissed his cheek,

"Get some sleep Pilgrim, I'll be here when you wake up. Promise." Tucking her head into his shoulder, she cuddled up to him. His other arm wrapped around her, and just before he fell asleep, he muttered, "I love you, Ramona." And with that, he was asleep.

Well. She hadn't seen that coming. The fact of the matter was that they didn't say "I love you" often. Did she love Scott? God yes. Did Scott love her? Of course he did. But they didn't going around saying it all the time.

She blamed herself. When he had first said it… Well she hadn't reacted very well.

_Flashback_

_Scott had been acting odd all day, he was excited and nervous and jittery, when she walked into the apartment, he had bounded over to her, kissing her cheek._

"_Hey." She said, setting down her bag._

"_I love you!" He responded, she simply stared. _

"_I know." _

"_What?" It was the first time he had said it. How the hell did she know?_

"_You defeated my seven evil exes for me. Obviously you love me/" _

"_So you… know?" _

"_Well duh."_

"_Are you serious?" _

"_Yes I'm serious. I've known for a while Pilgrim." _

"_Oh." He hung his head, but suddenly an idea came to him, and his head shot up, "Do you love me?" _

"_Of course." _

"_Really?" He was practically bouncing off the walls from excitement. _

"_Wasn't it obvious?"_

"_Nope!" He was still grinning like a madman. That one hurt a bit. She didn't make it obvious that she loved him? She was still here wasn't she? She had wanted to run away and start her life over, but she hadn't, for him. Didn't that count for anything? She put up with him, she listened to the ridiculous stories he came up with. She held his hand. She didn't hold hands. She would play against him in his stupid video games, she ate garlic bread way more than other any other human being should (though the garlic bread was amazing). Yeah, maybe what he did for her was more apparent, but still! She suddenly lunged forward, kissing him fiercely, he was surprised but reacted quickly, and was soon reciprocating the kiss. She pulled away, her hands on the back of his neck, his on her waist._

"_I love you Scott Pilgrim!" She pulled away from him getting worked up, "I love you more than anything in the world, okay? And maybe I don't do things like defeat your seven evil exes, but I still love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything, alright?" And yes, she was practically screaming at him by this point. And yeah, it wasn't exactly romantic, but it was true, she loved him and goddamit, she wanted- no needed- him to know it._

_He stepped forward, grabbed her hands, and pulled her closer to him, as she was still on her skates after all. He kissed her gently, sweetly, __lovingly. _

"_Okay." He said quietly,_

_But of course, that didn't last long, he had practically dragged her to Steven Still's and Neal's house, where he had barged in, and yelled, "Ramona loves me!" They started before Kim broke the silence, _

"_You seriously just figured that out?" _

"_What?" _

"_Why would she put up with you if she didn't?" _

_Scott paused, trying to decide whether or not this was an insult. Suddenly Julie walked in, he turned to her, exclaiming, "Ramona loves me!" _

**So. Yeah. I've never known how to end these things. Aw hell. Review if you want. **


End file.
